sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmer the Hedgehog (Xeno 117)
This Page is about Shimmer the Hedgehog. Property of Xeno 117. Bio Features. Shimmer is a Hedgehog with Red Fur, Orange Stripes on his Arms, Legs, Spikes, and Tail, Tan Skin (Mussle and Stomach), Yellow Eyes, with Spikes like Sonic, and Orange Chest Fur like Shadow. Attire. Shimmer wears Brown Leather Boots, with two Red Straps and Gold Buckles, Brown Leather, Fingerless, Gauntlets, and a Brown Leather Bandoileer. History Early Life. Shimmer was born in Grand Metropolis, as the only Child of Samuel and Rosaline Flame Hedgehog. He was born with the rare Power of Pyrokinisis, meaning he could control Fire. He had a yearning for Adventure and would try to explore everywhere he could. He attended the City's Public School and was an excellent Student... Dispite his constant Daydreaming. A new venture. At the Age of 15, after finishing School, he decided to become an Adventurer and Treasure Hunter. Doning the Fire-Resistant Gear of his Great-Grandfather, he left Grand Metropolis to explore the World. He kept close contact with his Parents though, and would return for Birthdays and Christmas and New Year. Finding Love. 2 Years later he arrived in Westopiles. On his 3rd Day there, he met Six the Xenomorph, and due to his extremely friendly nature, the two quickly got to know each other. A Day after meeting eachother they went for a Walk together. Shimmer told her everything about him, and she did the same for him. Then Eggman attacked, seeking revenge on Six. After a heated Battle, he saved her from a Fatal Missile Barrage. After defeating Eggman he escorted her to her Apartment. As they reached the Door, Six put her Arms around Shimmer and gave him a Kiss. They entered the apartment, still kissing, and spent the Night together. Current Life. These Days Shimmer is still a Treasure Hunter, but also Boyfriend of Six, Step-Dad of XLR8 the Hedgemorph, and a Hero helping to fight Eggman, and other Evils. Personality Shimmer is a very Kind-Hearted fellow. He is well-mannered, Kind, loving, friendly, respectful of Women, and willing to help anyone he can. Though he is quick to anger at times and may grow a bit cocky. He is never far from Action as he has a Hunger for Fun and Adventure. He greatly enjoys Treasure hunting but is not a greedy person. Occupation *Professional Treasure Hunter *Archeaologist *Adventurer Powers and Abilities *Pyrokinisis: Shimmer has complete control over Fire and can manipulate it in various ways: such as Fighting; Glideing; and Defense. *Super-Speed: Shimmer can run at rather fast speeds, but not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. *Treasure hunting: Shimmer is a skilled Treasure Hunter. Family *Samuel Flame Hedgehog (Father) *Rosaline Flame Hedgehog (Mother) Friends *Six the Xenomorph (Girlfriend) *XLR8 the Hedgemorph (Step-Son) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dark the Yautja *Rookie the Marine Enemies *Dr Eggman *The Deacon *Seven the Xenomorph *Scourge the Hedgehog Trivia *Shimmer's Birthday is September 22nd. *Shimmer's Faviroute Food is Chili Dogs, just like Sonic. *Shimmer's Theme Song is Seven Rings in Hand by Crush 40. *Shimmer is a Fan of Golf. *His Extreme Gear is a Red and Orange Board, resembling the Blue Star II, it is called Fire Storm. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs